Bloody Letters
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: He cant take it anymore... He just cant. Planing on sending a letter to his sister... Something he didnt expect happens. Lemon in later chapters!
1. Oh no

Blossom: Hello Readers! This fic is being written by myself and WithAllHearts

Hearts: Hey ya'll! *waves*

Blossom: *face palms* Fail… Sooooooo anyway! Enjoy the story!

Hearts: I love you alllll! *hugglez readers*

Blossom: Okaaaaaaaay….. *blinks a few times* On with the story!

Darkness. All he saw was darkness. Despite the fact that is was the last period of the day on a Friday and the sun was shining outside, all he saw was a never ending darkness. Zexion sat in his desk, gazing out the window while his teacher, Ansem The Wise (yes, he made his students call him that), rambled on about hearts or something like that.

"Mr. Schemer!" the teacher yelled, throwing his eraser at the poor boy's head. Since Zexion was used to this kind of treatment, he just moved his head to avoid the flying object.

"Pay attention!" Ansem yelled again.

"Yes sir….. I'm sorry." Zexion grumbled, turning his attention back to the front of the room. A sigh escaped his lips. "Why do I put up with this?" he thought, as he pulled out a piece of lined paper and a pencil. He began writing:

9/21/10

Dearest Sister,

Know that I will always love you, no matter what might split us up, I'll always be there for you. On the first day of October, I will cease to exist, I'm so sorry Xion, but I cant deal with my life anymore… I love you Xion. Tell mom I love her too.

Your Loving Brother, Zexion

Sighing again, the slatenett pulled out an envelope from his backpack (a strange requirement for his English class), folded up the letter and put it in the envelope, sealing it with his tongue and ignoring the bitter taste of the glue. He picked up the pencil again and wrote the destination:

Xion Schemer

2537 13th street

Destiny Islands

61411

And the return address:

Zexion Schemer

1045 Twilight avenue

Twilight Town

95501

With the utmost care, Zexion folded the envelope in half and slipped it in the back pocket of his jeans.

After about half an hour, the shrill sound of the bell echoed into the empty hallways of his high school. Stuffing his things into his backpack, he slung the bag over his shoulder and bolted out the door, heading for the nearest post office. Once he was about half way there, the letter fell out of his pocket and onto the gray sidewalk before blowing away in the slight breeze. Sadly, the slatenett didn't realize the letter fell away from the safety of his back pocket.

Upon reaching the post office, Zexion walked inside and up to the counter, "Can I help you sir?" the man behind the desk asked in a very bored tone, adjusting his glasses that sat lopsided on his nose. "Yes I'd like to mail a letter," Zexion replied, reaching for his back pocket. His eyes widened when all he felt was the denim of his black skinny jeans. "Oh no…"

Blossom: I hope you all liked it! Please review!

Hearts: If you don't, I'll send Axel after you! :3

Blossom: Yea….. What she said .


	2. A Letter?

Hearts: My turn!

Blossom: Don't screw it up...

Hearts: Now WHY would I do that? *bats eyelashes*

Blossom: *faceplam*

Hearts: Enjoy!

Mornings were the worst in Marluxia's opinion.

Not only did his ass already hurt from the sex the night before, but to top it off with 10'o clock sex where you bottom again really just makes your day a whole lot worse.

The only thing that was getting him through this was the thought of the well deserved break he got after this last client. That was, until the next day at 5pm where he would have to go back to the bitter smelling drunks and horny, abusive men who didn't give a damn about how much they hurt their whore. They thought as long as they coughed up the cash, they could do whatever they wanted.

A whore didn't have feeling. You could never hurt a whore.

These were the kinds of men that made the pinkett sick. However, there was some truth to it. As long as he got paid, he didn't care what happened to his body. He turned into a shell every time some stranger pounded into him, only there to let the payer vent out his lust until he was finished. Sometimes Marluxia topped, mostly woman and the occasional Uke, but most of the time his female like appearance made him the subject for lustful men who wanted to screw anything and everything.

It was a sick life he lived. But all that really mattered was the fact that he was alive. Life was valuable to him, and if it meant going home barely being able to walk to get a nice breakfast on the table, so be it. He would continue to deny his emotions and just be a shell. You can't hurt a shell.

Marluxia moaned as the man above him hit his much abused sweet spot again. He had forgotten his name the second he got it, only remembering that it started with an "X" or something. He was one of his more...ruff clients, liking morning sex and handcuffs. Thankfully, he didn't use the handcuffs on the pinkett this morning, however, this was the sixth time they've done it since 11am.

The dread lock haired man panted into the pinkett's ear, the hot air tickling him slightly until finally the man came deep inside him, thrusting in and out a few times to ride out his orgasm. Marluxia came onto the dull green bed sheets, since the client stopped wanting to look at him after the third time of "going at it". The man pulled out and rolled onto his side so that he was lying next to the pinkett. While the purpled eyes beast of a man was winded, Marluxia was only flushed.

"Heh...heh...that was fun, wasn't it?" He grinned, his teeth slightly pointed but other wise normal. Marluxia simply nodded, raising himself so he was sitting on the side of the bed. He hissed at the sharp pain that shot up his spine. He over did it again, but at least this time he didn't tear. "Where are you going?" The man asked as Marluxia started picking up his clouting from the floor, wincing every time he bent down.

"Home, since your time was about about..." Marluxia glanced at the clock on the wall, "2 hours ago." He pulled on his boot cut black jeans, deciding to just skip putting on the underwear until he got home.

"Oh, come on babe! You know that after that AMAZEING time we had that you don't want to..." The man ran a finger down Marluxia's spine, making the smaller shiver slightly before turning around to glare at him.

"No, I want my money in full," He growled reaching for the work approved pocket knife in his pocket.

The man sighed and held up his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. I'll give you your money, just keep that damned knife away." Marluxia smirked as the man pulled on some boxers and grabbed some cash hidden away in his dresser. Oh yeah, he should know what things Marluxia could do with that knife if provoked. He pulled on the button up black dress shirt and popped the collar up to hide his hickeys.

0-o-0-o

After leaving the dirty apartment of his client, Marluxia found himself walking home with about $1000 burning a hole in his pocket. He was thankful that the purpled eyed man had coughed up the cash without trying to reason a lower amount with him. All the pinkett wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and sleep. The thought was very seductive and thinking about it made him almost not notice the paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe

Curious, the man lifted up his right foot and pulled the slightly stained white envelope from his shoe. "A letter?" He mused, biting his perfectly pink bottom lip. The seal on it was riped, but not open. The pinkett blamed that fact on bad licking on the senders part. "No person should be sent a letter with this much damage done to it," He sighed, noting the foot prints and dirt on the clean white paper. He riped the rest of the seal open and pulled out the letter, reading it as he walked on his way to the post office to re-send it. That was... until he read the content.

This...was a suicide note. Marluxia stared at it in disbelief for a moment, shaking his head. It was dated yesterday and was written to the writer's sister. This "Zexion"... What would make his life so unbearable that he would want to take his own life?

Last time Marluxia held a suicide not...at least there was a reason written.

'I can't let this happen!' He thought as he stepped into the post office, making a bee line for the small island thing that held papers and envelopes. 'I hope this works...'

He picked up a pen and started writing.

9/22/10

Zexion:

I found your letter. I know it wasn't addressed to me, but I couldn't let this be sent after I found out what you had written to your sister. You don't know me, and I certainly don't know you, but I have to ask you this: Why do you want to end your life? What will it take to stop you? Before you think about killing yourself, at least answer these for me.

Sincerly,

M

Marluxia read over the note once before placing it into a clean envelope and sealing it with his moist tongue. He copied the return address on the first letter then wrote his own in the upper right corner:

M

116 Dialect Apartments 4th St.

Twilight Town

95501

He wouldn't write his name, for he didn't want this Zexion to know who he was. It was better he remained a mystery, at least for now.

This way, if he did kill himself, the pinkett would feel less guilt because he didn't know the other on a personal level.

It was better this way.

Marluxia gave the letter to the clerk and paid him for the stamp and shipping before leaving the post office. His mind was far from easy and not even the hot bath that awaited him was able to clam his nerves.

Hearts: Wooo! Marluxia as a whore!

Blossom: Six times?

Hearts: Yeah...

Blossom: Poor Marly...

Hearts: Heh heh... Reviews are the cookie to my milk!

Blossom: Wooo! Cookies!


	3. Now To Wait

Blossom: My turn to rule over the readers! *thinks for a moment* Oh shit…

Hearts: Wat?

Blossom: Look….. *points at Axel*

Axel: BURN TOAST BURN! *sets toast on fire*

Hearts: …. Ill get the fire extinguisher

Blossom: Ill make sure he doesn't set anything else on fire…..

"ZEXION!" his father yelled, bursting into his room, a half empty vodka bottle in one hand, and a letter in the other. Walking over to Zexion's bed, he roughly shoved the slatenett off of the twin sized mattress.

Zexion hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Being smart, he did not whimper from the pain nor did he move.

"Tsk….. There's a letter for you….." his father spat, dropping the letter on top of the slatenetts head

"A letter? For me? Are you sure?" Zexion asked, wincing slightly from the pain that shot up his spine as he sat up and grabbed the letter from his messy hair.

"That's what it says…. Not sure why anyone would want to write to a low life piece of scum like you…." His father spat again, taking a drink from the vodka bottle. "I'll be downstairs…." His father called over his shoulder as he walked out of the teenage boys room.

Opening the envelope, Zexion pulled out the letter and read it 'This isn't from mom or Xion…..' he thought, reading over the questions again "Why do you want to end your life? What will it take to stop you?" he muttered almost silently to himself. Taking a shaky breath, he stood up, walked over to his desk –where paper and a pencil were sitting comfortably- and began his reply to this so called "M" person.

Dear M,

First of all, I must say it was very rude of you to read something that wasn't addressed to you but, I'll answer your questions anyways. The reason I wish to kill myself is because I live with my father who is constantly drunk. And because he is always drunk, he abuses and rapes me because he blames me for my mother and sister leaving his ass behind. I had friends but they all moved away about a year ago and I havnt heard from them since. As for your last question, what will it take to stop me? Well, maybe a new life away from this godforsaken town, somewhere far away me dad. But I know that's not going to happen anytime soon so my only escape from this hell hole on earth is to die… Maybe then my father will be proud of me for once in my fucking life…. I have no idea why im even telling you this. But I do know, it feels nice to actually tell someone my story….

-Zexion

Putting down his pencil, he reached into a drawer and pulled out an envelope and stamp. With the utmost care, Zexion folded the letter and put it in the envelope. Closing his eyes, Zexion braced himself for the horrible and bitter taste of the glue on he envelope. Shuddering, he ran his tongue along the edge of the envelope, quickly making sure to get enough saliva on it so it would stay shut. Folding down the flap and pressing, he flipped it over and copied the address from the first letter and wrote the return address.

Tip toeing through his house, he quietly walked down stairs and out the front door, heading for the mailbox that was just down the block. Once there, he slipped the letter into the slot. Looking up, Zexion stared at the forever same twilight sky "Now….. All I have to do it wait….."

Blossom: Please review! If you do, ill love you forever!

Hearts: If you don't, Axel will set you on fire!

Blossom: Uhhhhh…. Sure. What she said…..


	4. Ugh Not not!

**Hearts: I'm still trying to figure out why Axel likes burnt toast...**  
**Blossom: It's a pyro thing. * shrugs***  
**Hearts: Riight...Onto my chapter!**  
**Blossom: Woo! Break time!**

_For Marluxia, the first day of kindergarten was, well, bad. His parents didn't have the money for things like preschool or daycare, preferring to take the young pinkett and his little sister to the local park for fresh air and the chance to meet others his age before he started school. _

_Sadly, even this attempt was in vain because once he started school, he didn't know anyone. _

_Young Marluxia tired to make friends the first day his mom dropped him off at the local elementary school. But for some reason, his lack of social skills and the fact that he looked a lot like a girl with his long pink hair made the other children laugh and then run away from him. The pinkett, being a distant child and not knowing how to deal with his lack of friends, found only one emotion that he could relate to this. _

_Boredom. _

_Instead of trying to make friends, he excluded himself from the other children and played by himself in the paper mache cave found in the back of the room. Why would he want to be around such boring people? _

_That was, until the 11th day of school... _

_Marluxia was sitting alone in the little cave, starring at the ceiling where small glow in the dark stars were places. All the other little kids were at recess, playing tag outside with their friends or siblings, not knowing or caring that one of their classmates was still inside the room. And personally, he didn't care either. Why would he? They were boring anyway, and the little plastic stars were so engrossing that he almost didn't hear when someone crawled inside the cave and sat next to him. _

_"Hi," A small voice said softly, as to not startle him. _

_Marluxia looked to his side to see shoulder length blond hair framing a long face, cheeks chubby with baby fat. But what really caught the pinketts attention were the bright green eyes that this little boy had. _

_"Hi?" He said back, slightly confused about the fact that someone was really talking to him. _

_"Why are you always by yourself?" Green eyes asked, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. _

_Marluxia shrugged, "Cause I think they're boring." _

_"Boring?" The other asked, tilting his head. _

_The pinkett nodded, "Yeah, boring." _

_Green eyes smiled, two of his teeth missing. "Do you mean like, they don't stand up to your expectations and stuff?" He asked, using big words like they were the most normal thing to come out of a five year old's mouth. _

_The pinkett nodded again, enthusiastically,"Yeah! Like that!" _

_Green eyes giggled slightly, "Then I know what you mean. Everyone here's a dummy. I don't want to be around dummies the rest of my school career!" _

_"I agree, everyone here's an idiotic jerk! It's sickening to know that I'll HAVE to be friends with them for the rest of a long time," Marluxia jutted out his lower lip in a pout. _

_"...You don't HAVE to be friends with them," Green eyes said. _

_"Really?" The pinkett asked, raises his eyebrows. _

_"Yeah, in fact..." His smile grew even bigger, "I think that WE should be friends!" _

_His blue eyes widened in surprise at the proposal. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"Because," he giggled again," At least with me as a friend, I won't be an idiot like the others! I want to be a scientist when I grow up!" His green eyes lit up at the mention of his dream. _

_Well, to young Marluxia, this was a very good point. _

_"Hmm...Alright. I'll let you be my friend," Marluxia said, a small smile on his face, "But! You have to hang out with me EVERYDAY. Even if your sick." _

_"Done and done!" He smiled, holding out his pinkie. "Pinky promise!" _

_Marluxia giggles and wrapped his pinkie around his, "I'm Marluxia." _

_"I'm Vexen! We're gonna be the bestist friends ever!"_

0-o-0-o

Marluxia dropped his house keys into the tin bowl by the door, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes and face. The only good thing that happened today was that a client of his paid him double what he owed him for sex. Probably out of guilt for not using any lube or prepping him before entering him. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't tear.

He closed the door to his cheep apartment, throwing his coat and bag on a thrift store chair near the outdated kitchen. He needed to spend his money on food and clothes, so furniture was the last thing on his mind when ever he went shopping. Everything in his apartment was from a thrift store, free, or taken from a family member. Or from his roommate, who was actually pretty wealthy for being bartender.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Pinky!" A red head who was lounging on the couch called as the pinkett stepped into the living room. Marluxia gave him a cold glare as he noticed that his strange roommate was watching porn on a newly acquired laptop.

"Don't call me that, Axel. You know it gets on my nerves," He growled, pushing him to the side so that he could sit on the worn down couch.

Axel shut the laptop, halting the sounds of moans, gasps, and crying out for more. "I know, babe. Why do you think I do it?" His wink made the pinkett sigh and shake his head. Axel was once his ex-boyfriend, but they broke up because their relationship was built mostly on sex rather then feelings. Now they were roommates/fuck buddies. If Marluxia was up for it, at least.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, leaning against the back of the couch as a sigh escaped his perfect pink lips. He reopened them when he felt someone crawl onto his lap. "Axel, get off. I'm not in the mood," He said, glaring at the red head with a gaze that he hoped would make his head explode.

Axel smirked, moving his face closer so that they were only a breath away from each other. "Are you sure?" he whispered, placing his hands behind the others head, gently kneading at his scalp.

"Yes," was the blunt answer.

The red sighed but didn't pull away,"Fine, whatever you say, princess." His trademark grin came across his face again. "Oh, and by the way," He said, one of his hands finding it's way under the couch cushion. "You've got mail." He pulled out a letter and waves it in between their faces.

The pinkett blinked a few times before taking the latter, instantly recognizing the return address. It was the kid...the one who's letter he peaked in.

Axel climbed off his lap and resumed his place next to him, the mini computer back on his thighs. "Really, I didn't even know anyone KNEW our address!" He rolled his eyes and flipped the computer up, the sounds of sex coming back into the room. Marluxia sighed and left to go to the kitchen where he found some note paper and a small stack of envelopes.

He made a mental note to get more.

Dear Zexion:

Do you honestly think that your dad would be proud of you if you died? I mean, yes he does sound like a total asshole, but the kind of asshole that wouldn't feel anything if you gave up your life. I'm just being blunt here and I'm sorry for it, but I think he would feel many thing about your death. Just not proud. NO parent, no matter how huge of a bastard they are, would be proud of their kid dying. And you're friends, even if you have no idea where they are, would miss you too. News travels fast.

I can't give you a life away from your dad. I can't give you back all your friends and I can't give you a reason to trust what I say. All I can give you is a person to talk to. If you want, you can keep sending me letters and I'll reply. You tell me about your life, and I'll respond. But only if you swear that you won't kill yourself.

Think about it.

-M

Marluxia folded the letter and placed it in the envelope, sighing sadly to himself. He felt that his letter to this depressed kid was too harsh, but he really didn't know how else to word it. This guy was raped and abused by his father, how was the pinkett supposed to know how he would react?

His tongue ran across the glue as he sealed the pocket, copying the addresses in his dull blue pen. No person would be proud of someone killing themselves.

No person would be impressed, nor would they be happy.

Because when your dead, your just dead.

And whoever you leave behind will be all alone...

Marluxia shook his strawberry pink hair, ridding himself of whatever memory may resurface. He refused to think about it any further. Taking the note, he flipped off a jerking off Axel before running down to the lobby of the apartment building and sending it off. He glanced out the bared windows of the lobby and onto the dirty street where a homeless man was currently trying to get enough change for his next meal. To where a girl in a short red dress and ripped jacket who looked no older then 16 walked by, shivering in the cold.

It was a hard world out there, but that was something Marluxia already knew.

Leaning his forehead against the window, he breathed on the glass and watched as the glass fogged up in a near perfect circle. He would get out of here. He just had to wait...

And waiting sure isn't easy.

**Hearts: Young Vexen sure is cute!**  
**Blossom: Y'know, before he was creepy.**  
**Hearts: ...Uhhh...Review and favor! For Axel's porn?**  
**Blossom: I'd rather have Axel porn...but yeah. What she said**


End file.
